


Meow

by owlaholic68



Series: A bed of California stars [5]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: Cat's Paw, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Masturbation, My First Smut, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: The first page is a picture of a fully naked woman, back to the camera. This red-haired woman is knelt on the ground, one hand on her thigh.Entranced, Carla turns the page.





	Meow

The magazine sits innocuously on a shelf next to an empty Nuka Cola bottle.

Carla’s poking through the abandoned gas station in the naïve hope of finding a cool bottle of water. Though the sun is setting, the heat still presses down on her, stray hairs sticking to her forehead. She’s scouting out the gas station, intending on staying the night. The headlights of the Highwayman have been on the fritz lately, and she doesn’t want to risk them breaking while she’s in the middle of the dark wasteland.

Carla unzips the tattered vault suit she wears. The entire bottom half is missing, as well as most of the sleeves. She drapes the worn but still sturdy fabric over a counter. Now, she’s left only in a dirty tank top and a pair of high waisted pastel blue shorts.

She peeks into a back storeroom and finds a mattress. She drags it out and lays it down on the floor, kicking away empty cans and debris. Her bag goes on the floor next to it. She raises her arms up and stretches, trying to will away the aches and pains of the day.

The bright red magazine catches her eye. ‘Cat’s Paw’ is printed in yellow on the front over a picture of cartoonish cat. She turns it over curiously. It’s a thin magazine with a blank back.

Carla opens it to the first page.

Then frantically shuts it, blushing bright red. She looks around, but there’s no one else with her. She’s alone: the nearest excuse for a civilization is miles and miles away.

She cracks it back open. The first page is a picture of a fully naked woman, back to the camera. This red-haired woman is knelt on the ground, one hand on her thigh. Entranced, Carla turns the page.

There’s an interview with the woman, apparently named ‘Susan’. Carla skims it. The page facing it is another picture of Susan, sitting on a lush bed with a skimpy nightgown just barely covering her…naughty bits.

Carla flips through the rest of the magazine, captivated. She’s familiar with nudity, of course, but this bold sexuality is something…new. The confident men and women in this magazine, with their seductive poses and carefully crafted aura of sex appeal, make her eyes widen.

There’s a short article about how to properly maintain weaponry in the wasteland. A broad-shouldered man sits half-naked with gun parts scattered in front of him. A woman in a leather jacket and nothing else holds a minigun, her shoulders back and a grin on her face as she guns down unseen enemies.

Carla runs a finger over one of the pictures, amazed at the quality. She plops down on the mattress and sets the magazine down in front of her, flicking through the pages. The middle of the magazine has a large image that takes up two whole pages.

“Oh,” she breathes. This picture is far more…explicit than the others had been. A chubby woman (‘Nancy, a Shi scientist’ says the caption) sprawls before the camera, a white lab coat draped over her shoulders and partially obscuring one breast. One of her hands is fisted in the lab coat, the other one buried between her legs. Her head is tilted back against the wall, mouth open and eyes closed in bliss.

Carla feels a twinge and a tingle between her own legs. In a daze, her hand undoes the button of her shorts and slips underneath. She stares and stares at this woman, this queen of independence and self-gratification. Her fingers seem to move of their own volition, sliding under the light cotton of her shorts to touch herself.

She softly moans, then quickly covers her own mouth, cheeks hot. Even in the empty gas station, it seemed too loud. She bites her lip instead. Carla manages to tear her eyes from the magazine just long enough to hastily slide her shorts down, leaving them tangled around her ankles. _How long has it even been?_ She wonders. _Probably not since a year or two ago. I haven’t found anyone special on this journey, and I haven’t really had any time to myself either._

The oppressive heat is starting to make her sweat, even with most of her clothes off. A cool drop of sweat rolls down the side of her neck, making her shiver. Her fingers are slick and wet; she slides one into herself, breath hitching in a gasp. She teases herself with one finger before slipping another in. Her other hand rubs slow circles, hitting _just_ the right spot that makes her eyes flutter closed.

She rocks forward on her fingers, her back arched. Carla rides her hand until the pace becomes maddeningly slow and just not _enough_. She has to pull her fingers out to adjust her position, and almost whines at the sudden lack of friction.

Now on her back, she pushes three fingers in and roughly fucks herself.

“Hmm,” she hums, letting her legs fall further open to get better access. She doesn’t even need to look at the Cat’s Paw magazine anymore, now able to supply _ideas_ from her own imagination. Soon, too soon, her pleasure peaks and she feels her whole body tense, nerves alight and stars twinkling behind her eyelids.

She shudders and bites back a cry, sinking into the mattress. After a few seconds, she wipes her dripping fingers on the mattress. Half-asleep already, she rolls over to her bag and grabs a freshly washed rag. One quick wipe between her legs, and she feels cleaner already.  

Before she succumbs to drowsiness, she picks up the Cat’s Paw magazine, closes it, and carefully sets it on top of her bag.

Her last thought before blissfully falling asleep is that she should find more of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically just a self-indulgent break from my multi-chapter New Vegas [fic.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11120898/chapters/24822219)
> 
> Come find me at my [Tumblr.](https://owlaholic68.tumblr.com/)


End file.
